


Dirty Water

by SCAREOLOGY



Category: Carrie (1976), Carrie - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Carrie doesn't die, Crying, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler in Love, F/F, Guilt, Guilty Carrie White, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Major Original Character(s), Other, Religious Guilt, Sue Snell is mentioned, Telekinesis, Telepathy, The Black Prom, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCAREOLOGY/pseuds/SCAREOLOGY
Summary: Carrie destroys the town of Chamberlain in a fit of ungodly rage. Killing not just hundreds, but maybe millions. And that's what snaps her out of her rampage. Not wanting to see the face of her mother or account for her actions, Carrie White flees from Chamberlain, and Maine all together, leaving behind nothing but sorrows. As she continues to travel, she ends up in Hawkins, where she might just gain a new image for different purposes, and maybe some close friends along the way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based on 1976's Carrie film. But I'm instead using elements of 2013 Carrie, 2002's Carrie and Carrie the Book, just so you don't get confused.

Carrie is numb. Mindless. Clouded. She can't feel anything except pain, hurt and the Devil's embodiment of _pure rage._ She's angry. Angry at the teachers who did nothing to help her, angry at the kids who mocked and bullied her for being different. Angry at Chris for doing this to her. Angry at her crazy hag of a mother for putting her through years of pain and abuse. But then the hurt comes in. The hurt of finally trusting and getting betrayed. The hurt of being again the scapegoat and laughing stock of the school and it's staff once more. For falling for Tommy's tricks. But he's dead. Her bullies are dead. _Oh god, what has she done._

Carrie's mindless walking stops on the lawn of her home. She looks around. The streets has lines and cracks in it, like it was hit with a deadly earthquake, the house next to her are ablaze and on fire, she can swear she hears some screams.The fences are bent and pulled out of the ground, and when Carrie looks above into the sky, she can see Ewen High School burning like some kind of camp fire. A horrified cry leaves her throat. All those kids, adults, she murdered them all. 

Even some of the innocents. Carrie can hear the front door of her home ope, and before she knows it, she picks up the bottom of her blood drenched dress, and _runs_. She hasn't run like this in her life. Not when running at P.E, not when running to class, not when running from Mama when she had the belt. 

Her heels are clicking sharply against the pavement of the streets, and her blood covered locks in the air behind her. Her terrified eyes were switching places, making her look like a crazy local. But when her eyes switch up, she sees the Chamberlain town sign, and picks up speed. Her heels are louder and louder, the ringing and swishing wind going into her ears makes her more aware, and before she even knows it. 

_**Carrie White has just escaped Chamberlain.** _

* * *

When Charles Waller said he wanted a abnormal day, he never expected it to be today, and he never thought it would be so soon. After a day of working and a drink with the boys, Charles was driving in his car where he would go back to his home, when he saw the strangest, and yet scariest thing in his life. A young girl, looked to be a high school student, was walking slowly down the side of the rode, stiff with her arms to her side. Oh, and _covered in fucking blood._ It stained her. Dripping down her arms and covering her face and dress. You could only see her blue eyes. And in that moment, he made what would probably be the stupidest decision of his life. He pulled over, and honked his horn at her. She stopped walking, going stiff as a statue, before turning to him. He gulped, her stare unnerved him in ways he didn't appreciate, but he fought his fear, and cleared his now dry throat,

"Hey there. Couldn't help but notice you and your get up. You in need of a ride Miss?" She didn't speak. And a moment flashed in his head where he thought she would snap his neck right then and there. But a timid, dry and shy voice left the scary girl's mouth.

"Y-yes please" It shocked him for a moment, but he got out of his truck, and gently touched her shoulder, ignoring the extremely hard flinch that left her body. With him at his full height, and a hand on her shoulder, he realized how small she was. Tiny almost. But he payed no mind, and guided her to the passenger seat of his truck, opening the door and letting the girl step inside.

She sits calmly on the leather seat, and he ignores the stench of what seemed to be pig's blood that came from her and her dress. He gets in on the other side, and starts the engine, before driving once again. He would occasionally turn her direction only yo see her staring forward out the front window. Finally, he gets anxious enough to start a conversation, and asks the question that goes through his head over and over,

"How did you even get like this"

The question stays in the air for quite a few minutes, and he almost thinks she won't answer, but that timid voice shows up again, and he turns his head to her, as she hasn't spoken in hours of the drive,

"Prom"

And with that, the scary girl doesn't utter another word for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Charles parks his truck into the driveway of his home, and sees his wife's car on the side of his. Good. She's home. The reason he was at his house, was he would feel terrible if he left this girl in such a position. He opens the door on his side, and slams it, hoping to grt the attention of his wife, Agatha. He walks over and gently opens the scary girl's door, and she calmly steps ou, just as he hears the front door open. 

He closes the door after her, and turns to his wife, who has a look of shock and slight fear on her face. He steps over, looking the girl up and down, before turning to her husband,

"Charles, who's this?"

Charles slips off his hat, revealing soft blond locks that had salt and pepper strands in it,

"I don't know. Found her walking on the side of the road, I couldn't leave her looking like this"

Agatha quietly shakes her head at him, before turning her attention to the blood drenched girl, who seemed to be stiff. She laid a hand gently on her back, and looked her up and down with sympathy,

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you washed up"

* * *

The hot scolding water was the only thing that seemed to keep Carrie from breaking down on the spot. She watched as the blood that used to cover her body and face down the drain, and her blood filled hair had turned back to it's shade of blonde. She grips her scalp in a stressful manner, and sees the shower head rocking for a second, before she calms down, no, she can't lose control. Never again. _Never._

Eventually, Carrie is done in the shower, and grabs a towel, drying herself, before putting on the clothes that Agatha set out for her on the table. Once ready, she quietly and calmly steps through the door, where he long blonde locks fall into her face, like they always do. Agatha lays a gentle hand on her back, and as much as she doesn't want to, she flinches like she's been hit. This type of touch and contact was something Carrie was far from use to. But she sits anyway, right across from Agatha and her husband. They look at each other before Agatha turns to her with hands calmly rested in her lap.

"Now sweetheart, me and my husband were wondering who you were and..how you ended up the way you did when Charles found you"

They seemed nice. Too nice. It scared her, she didn't want a repeat of what happened. Carrie curls up into herself more, her hands going to her elbows as she tries to shrink herself. The couple seemed to notice, and started uttering reassuring words to her

"It's okay. You don't have to speak-"

"Prom"

Her voice was so soft and hard to hear the woman almost didn't even notice her speaking

"What did you say?"

Carrie looks up between the wet hair in her face, and utters a single word

"Prom"


	2. The Highway

"Look at Me"

"Pigs blood for a pig"

"Eve was weak"

"Pigs blood for a pig"

"Scary Carrie! Scary Carrie!"

**"Pigs Blood For A Pig"**

**"PLUG IT UP"**

_ **"P I G ' S B L O O D F O R A P I G"** _

Carrie's head bangs on the window as she is startled awake by her own guilty dreams. Her hay-like blond hair was sticking to her face and she could feel the sweat beads starting to collect on her forehead. The couple in the front seat didn't seem to notice, and she instead lifts herself into her seat, watching as they drove past multiple cars and some drove past them. Carrie was wearing a thick over coat and jeans, as it was now winter where she was. Indiana apparently. Carrie didn't think she had run so far, or walked at least, but the couple was defiantly some help. She could finally escape, partially at least.

Those nightmares would probably haunt Carrie for the rest of her living days. But she could deal. She would father deal with the most terrifying dreams imaginable then ever return to the town of Chamberlain. Agatha turned her head back to check on her, and Carrie sent her a small, barely noticeable smile. Agatha seemed to notice it didn't reach her eyes, but she accepted it, returning her own, before turning to the road and Carrie turning back to the window.

* * *

"So El. What color do you like the most?"

Eleven never had the struggle of attempting to match colors. She didn't see them as important or some time of need, but she did find them pretty. Back in the lab, Eleven barely saw different colors, and the ones she saw were connected to traumatic scenes in her life, so she stayed away usually. But ever since Max took her to the mall, showed her the bright, shiny clothes that hung on what seemed to be called 'racks' and the nice, dotted hats that lined what Max had named the 'display cases'. Eleven started to love colors, even the colors that made her think of now dead Dr.Brenner.

Eleven smiled, opening her mouth to speak, 

"I think I like the orange-"

Eleven whips her head around at the quiet whisper she thought that she had heard a slight whisper. Before she could even turn back to Max, the whispers seem to intensify, making out small letters, and from what she could tell, 

"H........He......Her...."

Eleven steps outside, not putting on her shoes as she should, and she steps out into the front of the cabin,

"He........Her......H..." 

Max runs out with her, her shoes barely slipped on, and she places a hand on Eleven's shoulder,

"Eleven, are you okay? Ja-"

Before she can finish, a car speeds by, and the words that were being studies echo through her head, leaving almost an impact, like a severe hit

~~ _**"HERE"** _ ~~

~~~~Max seemed to notice the stunned look on her face, and runs out into the road, watching as the car speeds forward. A sense of forbidding rides down her spine in form of a shiver, and some how, through looking at Eleven...She knows what's coming

* * *

"Come on sweetie, we're here!"

Carrie feels a gentle shoulder jostling her to wake up, and hurriedly opens her eyes, and moving from the hand making contact with her skin. Her heavy breathing gave the elderly woman worry, and leaned over to ask if she was okay, but Carrie lifted a hand, sending another false smile to cover the panic she felt from the nightmares. She opens the car door on her left and calmly steps out, looking at the house that was in front of her eyes. It was a typical suburban home, like the one she had at home. A hand was again placed on her back and she slowly guided her to the door. Vines danced in her vision as she stepped closer and closer to the front door, the hand on her back giving an almost uncomfortable type of warm. 

Agatha steps forward and knocks loudly on the door, hoping to get the attention of somebody inside. A small thud was heard from inside the house, before it was opened by what appeared to be a ma;e, strange facial hair and a balding head. Agatha gave him a suspicious up and down, before addressing with a false smile.

"Hi Neil. I see you've changed a few things since we last came"

His wife crosses from behind him, her dress a bit uneven

"A _lot_ of things"

The man, Neil, calmly rolled his eyes at her, before upping Carrie up and down with hawk eyes.

"Is that her?"

"Certainly is. Charles found her on the road, said the poor thing was _drenched_ in blood"

Neil's brows raised, and looked her directly in the eye, will, the top of her head, as she was already staring at the ground,

"She's a bit shy. Can you tell?"

Charles and Agatha motioned their heads to her, telling her to walk into the house. She gives them a slight hug as they wish her well, and she steps in. The door is _slammed_ behind her, and a finger is shoved into her face before she knew it,

"Listen girly, my house, my rules. I don't want something like you running rapid. Got it?"

Carrie's shaking hands are pressed to her side, and she fearfully nods her head.

"Good"

Neil walks up the stairs, leaving Carrie downstairs to stare at the furniture, decorations and paintings lining the house.

* * *

Mike was on a bit of a mission today, an important one. Eleven and Max had called over the radio, saying that Eleven had sensed something big coming, and might not even be a monster. Which is why he was banging his fist against Hopper's cabin door, waiting until it was answered. Not even noticing it swing open, a small grabbed the front of his polo shirt, and dragged him in, before slamming the door, and securely locked the door. Eleven's brown hair framed her face and panicked eyes. She mouthed 'Is everyone here?', and he shook his head.

"No, no I haven't called all of them. Do I need to?" 

Eleven urgently nods her head, pointing to the scarf discarded on the floor, and the static tv screen.

So it was _that kind of emergency?_


	3. Meeting the Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late post. I kept losing motivation, but I got it back today. And don'y worry, Carrie will be using way more of her powers soon enough

* * *

_**Carrie can feel everything, she could still smell the heavy of scent dead animal blood clouding her senses, the feel of her heart beating luke a jackhammer in her chest and the sound of piercing laughter, all of it aimed at her. It hurt. It made her feel things she had never felt. Anger was the first. Anger the strongest. And before she knows it, the laughs turn into screaming, students running to dors, running to safety that they can never reach. No. No. They'll never leave. Carrie will have their blood too.** _

"Get your ass up!"

Carrie jolts from her position of sleeping on the couch, she back aching from the manner her body was spread out in. The angry eyes of...what was his name? Oh yeah, Neil. He looked extremely upset, and when she looked around the room, she couldn't even blame him. Pillow were thrown across the floor, bowls on the floor and all the tupperware on the floor with the cabinets flung open. _I lost control._

"What the hell is wrong with you girlie, messing my shit up like this!"

Carrie didn't even know what to say, she had no excuse for this. What was she gonna say? 'Oh sorry, my powers have a mind of their own?' She'd be kicked out immediately. With her head down, she sniffs, walking over to begin picking up the pillows that were laid across the carpet, but that didn't seem to be enough for Neil, as he grabbed her shoulder, and forces her to turn to him, he looked like one of the devils Mama used to warn her about.

"Pull some shit like that again, and there will be _hell_ to pay. This is my fucking house, and I like it spotless"

He walks away, going up the stairs to yell 'What the hell are you smoking in my house Billy?'

She shivers, before going back to cleaning up the mess she caused, going from putting the tupperware back in it's stop to moping up the stains of different drinks that crashed to the ground. Making sure not to cut her hands on the glass, she turns and jolts back at the sight a small, red head child looking at her,

"So, you're Carrie right?"

Carrie quietly nods her head, hands shaking, still clutching the mess she needed to throw in the trash. Max looked her up and down before smirking,

"Come on. I got some places I wanna show you. Since you're new and all"

Carrie quietly nodded. Looks like she had found a new friend.

* * *

Eleven had a bad feeling. Her sweaty palms were evidence of all the trouble she had gone through to get what little evidence she had gotten of why she had that powerful telepathic shove.

"Jane, you need to rest. You haven't slept in almost 12 hours, go to bed hon"  
  
But El couldn't. She just couldn't. No sleep. No rest. She knew what was coming, and she needed to be prepared,  
  
"Must be ready" She mutters, only to get a disapproving look from Hopper at that, she knew he hated when she denied herself basic needs. Eleven sighs, before getting up from her seat on the carpeted ground to walk past him into her bed room.   
  
She would some sleep anyways

* * *

Carrie's weak arms strained to hold some of the items Max had given her from the stores, Max also holding of the bags. They had been in this mall for almost 2 hours walking around. Max had decided to get Carrie clothes based on what she was wearing and what she said she usually wore in Chamberlain. Long skirts, turtlenecks and such, To be honest, Carrie had never had this much fun with someone. It felt good, to at least finally have someone who wouldn't betray her last minute, But even then she didn't trust it, the redhead could be deceiving her, like Sue did.Carrie knew, it had hurt to say that. Because Carrie knew, that somewhere in her heart, she would never trust _anyone_ fully, every again. She didn't want to be hurt anymore.  
  
Looking down at the redhead again, she noticed Max looking over at the exit, she directs Carrie over there, and they step out to see a blue car pull up, or to be frank, almost run them over. When it comes speeding and then parks, she flinches at the smoke that filled the air, coughing lightly, noticing that Max doesn't. The girl seems to be used to it. The teen who rolled down the window shared the same shade of blonde as she did, from the side, they could be siblings, if his face was not in a heavy scowl. He seemed handsome, but with the way he threw the cigar out the other window, him and Billy would have been best buds. Carrie avoids eye-contact as the siblings quietly argue, only looking over when she hears her name get mentioned,  
  
"And who the fuck is this bitch? One of your other loser friends I haven't seen?"  
  
His tone is extremely aggressive, and when he sets his angry glare on her, she physically flinches back, making him smirk, like that amused him in many ways, _Him and Billy would have both made her life hell_ ,  
  
"M-my names Carrie-"  
  
He looks her up and down with a raised brow, before growling like a dog,  
  
"The hell? Speak up! You think people can hear that mumble shit?"  
  
She looks down, ignoring him before Max speaks for her. Carrie think she should feel embarrassed that a child has to stand up for her.  
  
"Leave her alone. Look, can we just hurry up and get going? You're already causing a big enough fucking scene!"  
  
Billy rolls his eyes, before pointing in the back, obviously gesturing to Carrie and Max, "Get the fuck in the car dipshits!"  
  
Max opens the door, throwing their stuff in, Carrie following her example. They get in, and Carrie tugs on her seatbelt, still refusing to look at the driver who's eyes were now piercing into the top of her skull,   
  
"Mess up my car. And I'll mess _you_ up"  
  
They drive off, and the last thing she thinks of before they leave is, _Forget friends, Billy could be fucking twins_


End file.
